


some blue darkness

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Mythology References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Jemma awakens to relative darkness. Once she sees the light, it's different. Not sunshine like she's used to.But she doesn't care. Light is light, no matter where it comes from.





	some blue darkness

**Author's Note:**

> for i-believe-in-unicorns-and-you
> 
> #6 - Mythology - Hades and Persephone AU

She awoke in darkness.  Well… relative darkness.  It wasn’t as dark as when her eyes were closed, but there was a distinct absence of sunlight.

Jemma moved, rolling to her side as she sat up upon the surface she’d been laid upon. The second her feet touched the cold stone floor, a series of torches lit along one wall.

Gasping, she grabbed for the front of her dress, noting the relative chill of her flesh, and the decided lack of discomfort at the fact.

The absence of sunlight, the absence of warmth… things were only becoming more and more strange.

She rose to her feet and stumbled on shaky legs for the door of the chamber, exiting into a long stone corridor lined with white and black marble, polished to a mirror finish which reflected her form back to her as she moved as quickly as she could to the other end.

It opened into a room. Impossibly large.

She called it a room because while there were no windows and no ceiling or walls that she was able to discern, it felt contained. Despite the trees and rose vines winding and sprouting from every available surface. 

The leafy growth was awe-inspiring, as was the unnature light sources that seemingly floated around the room. 

There were fruit trees of the likes even she hadn’t ever encountered. She was drawn to one directly in front of her, with large red fruits and impossibly green leaves.

“It’s a pomegranate,” a voice explained. It was low. Quiet. Not threatening in the slightest.

Jemma turned, recognizing the deep blue eyes that gazed back at her. “Bucky?”

He huffed out a sound that was supposed to be laughter, but it contained very little mirth. 

“In the flesh. As it were…” he glanced down at the floor. “I don’t really have flesh, I’m--”

“Immortal…” she breathed, reaching for and grabbing one of the pomegranates from the tree. With a small twist, it came away in her hand. “I can’t believe I never knew.”

“I apologize for your sudden… upheaval…” he lamented. “There was no other way.”

“For what?” she asked, inspecting the strange fruit.

“Your mother wouldn’t give me permission…”

“So you what? Just took me?”

“Yes,” he replied, his voice no more than a whisper.

“She’ll just take me back,” Jemma replied with a shrug. “Unless you can rush a wedding out here… wherever we are.”

“Down here,” he corrected. “We’re down.”

“To the south?”

He shook his head, pointing down, below his feet. “We’re under.”

Her eyebrows jumped up the height of her forehead. “The Underworld?”

Bucky nodded, pressing his lips together as she came to what was undoubtedly the thing he’d been hinting at for their entire relationship.

“This is your kingdom?”

He nodded. “Does that bother you?”

Jemma looked around the room. At all the life created by the god of death. She shook her head. “No, surprisingly.”

He pointed to the fruit in her hand. “If you eat it, she can’t take you back.”

Jemma’s fingernails pierced the flesh of the fruit, prying it apart to reveal the bright red kernels within. She plucked one and popped it in her mouth, biting down on the tart sweetness. “Come. Show me everything, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> No plans to continue, but let me know if you like it!


End file.
